Lead poisoning is a preventable disease that affects 4.4% of US children between 6[unreadable] months and 6 years of age. In Louisiana, 2004 data shows that 4.33% of the children screened at[unreadable] public health units and by private providers have elevated blood lead levels. However, Louisiana[unreadable] continues to have low screening rates. In 2004, only 20.06% of children aged 6 months to 6[unreadable] years of age were screened thus indicating that a majority of the children have not been reached[unreadable] through the public health system.[unreadable] The Louisiana Childhood Lead Poisoning Prevention Program (LACLPPP) has been[unreadable] receiving CDC funding since 1998 and intends to continue working with local and statewide[unreadable] organizations to curb childhood lead poisoning by increasing screening in high risk populations[unreadable] and areas, improving knowledge of lead poisoning and facilitating comprehensive medical and[unreadable] environmental follow-up for lead poisoned children. In conjunction with Tulane University, the[unreadable] program established a population-based surveillance system to identify high risk areas and target[unreadable] efforts and resources accordingly. The program also has a statewide tracking system to ensure[unreadable] that children with elevated blood lead levels receive adequate care.[unreadable] The grant will support LACLPPP in conducting the following activities: maintaining and enhancing the population based surveillance system by working towards achieving complete and accurate reporting; disseminating a statewide screening plan; conducting primary prevention activities and implementing a statewide health education[unreadable] plan ; implementing the childhood lead poisoning elimination plan while working with organizations that address lead poisoning; conducting case management for lead poisoned children. The program will continue to work with the City of New Orleans to address lead[unreadable] poisoning in Orleans parish, Tulane University?s Center for Applied Environmental Public[unreadable] Health to train community outreach workers for Orleans Parish, Medicaid to ensure that at riskchildren[unreadable] are screened for lead poisoning, WIC to ensure the screening of children receiving[unreadable] services through the public health units and private providers to assure that lead poisoned[unreadable] children receive appropriate case management.[unreadable]